Where I Belong
by Emily Blue Paw
Summary: Rin is a half human and half demon hybrid, everybody knows that. However the Demon Side of Rin is tired to being sealed in the Kurikara. For the first time, both sides of the same coin meet face to face with Demon Side want to be in the place where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: What's this, a new story, and it's not a Sonic story? That's right folks, I'm back and with a new story in the Blue Exorcist (or Ao No Exorcist). Let me tell you I love this series being one of the first for me to actually but the manga and soon DVDs. But enough talk, lets get started, with inspiration from a picture from Zero-chan!**

**Where I Belong **

It all happened so fast. First Yukio was talking about some Demon's habitat or some crap like that and that next thing I knew I fell asleep, I remember my body was burning up a bit, but I just shrugged it off think that the room's temperature was getting hotter. That's when I heard something…I heard a voice calling me at first I thought it was Yukio but as I kept listening I knew it wasn't, in fact it was…familiar.

_Rin…_

I tried to get wake up; I didn't want to get another detention thanks to Yukio. That's four-eyed mole face, what kind of brother gives their older brother a detention, not my fault these lessons are way too long for their own good. Well, let's wake up again…

_Not this time, Rin_

There's that voice again, who the hell is calling me? No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to open them my body felt numb. That's when I saw something, a blue light, it was blinding and I heard that same voice again.

_So you can finally hear me?_

Wait, now I know that voice, it was…mine put why would I hear myself? The light grew brighter and brighter by the second it was warm. But it wasn't pleasant.

Where am I? I remember a bright light in the darkness that engulfed the area, and here I am, the area was cloudy and grey I felt cold, no cold doesn't even describe this temperature maybe the word freezing is suitable to what I'm feeling. Seriously, what the hell is going on? Is this a punishment for sleeping in class to many times? If so, I will never fall asleep in class again.

"It's about damn time you heard me, Rin" The voice echoed the area that I the area that I am in. It was definitely my voice. That's when I heard footsteps, I looked at the direction to where the sound was coming from only see it was, myself. Well, kind of, it was me when I have unsheathed the Kurikara, that demonic appearance that I wear, long pointy ears, sharper fangs, two blue flames above my head where I guess where the horns would be, a long black tail swishing in the air and of course, the neon blue eyes with a crimson irises, I forget how terrifying I look with those piercing eyes but then I noticed something…he was wearing a blue strait jacket but even at this, he had a creepy grin.

"Who-who the hell are you?" I asked, I realised that was a stupid question, he was me, my true self but still it was like my brain was on auto pilot. But my reflection just chuckled at this.

"Hmph, isn't that oblivious? I'm you, Rin Okumura." He answered, with that smile still across on his face. "I'm finally glad we can meet face to face." He grins as he walked up to me. I only had the strength to move backwards as my legs weren't even moving only to be stopped by a wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"Heh, you really ask stupid questions. I'm the demon side of you while you're the human side; together we make a whole, blood of a human and the blood of a demon. The best of both worlds? Debatable."

I get it…I'm half human, half demon, so is Yukio but he didn't inherit the demon traits like I did so he could be called human by both name and nature. But it still made no sense, why was my "Demon Side" speaking to me? In fact why now? I pulled out the Kurikara a long time and only now…

"My other half you mean-"

He just started laughing at me, I shuddered at his laugh.

"You mean it didn't realise it until now?!" He laughed harder but he suddenly stopped. "You know, its not fair, you get to have the fun out there and here I am being trapped in that stupid Kurikara…I think its time that me and you switched places."

That would explain the strait jacket to show that he's sealed up when the sword is sheathed but its still me in control, well to an extent anyway, I'm trying my best to control my flames. I glared at him, he would want to be free and do harm to everyone, my friends, Yukio and who knows what so much worse.

"I won't allow that!" I yelled.

"It's been sixteen years!" He complained, "Father must be sick of waiting for us! Just break the damn sword already and set me free."

"Bullshit!"

"Huh?" He cocked his head in confusion. Was he really saying that Satan was my Father? I'll never say that THING is my Father.

"My Old Man was my real Dad! He's the only Father that I have!" I got angrier and yet he still had a bored looking face. "I will NEVER call Satan my real-

Before I knew it my demon reflection launch it foot at me. At least I thought it did, he missed just a few inches then I realised the massive crater in the wall behind me. Shit he actually scared me, then I noticed a blood on my cheek from the small scar he caused, it felt so warm on my cold cheek. The Demonic Reflection of me then placed his foot down and then glared at me, up to my face with his fangs showing.

"Hey now. Don't get full of yourself there." He warned with a smile. "I mean after all if you had just come to my side, your "father" wouldn't have to die. No human would accept you."

"Stop it…" I whispered, I'm starting to lose my voice, the thought of him saying that Old Man could be alive got to me. From there I wasn't myself, I just stared blankly at him as he spoke again.

"You're all alone. You have nowhere to belong."

"Please…stop."

"So hurry up and hand over the body. It will be easier for you that way. I'll be in the place where you belong."

I could of sworn I saw black mist coming from to me like chains, it wrapped around my neck. I didn't retaliate, I simply stared, my vision stared to get fuzzy as I slowly starting fall asleep again…

_Rin…_

_Nii-san!_

"Y-Yukio?" Was that him, I can hear him and many other voices. Then I noticed that my demonic version growled, I guess he heard them as well.

"Damn it, I was so close to. Stupid human." He growled but then sighed. "You were lucky this time. Just remember this though; you WILL see things my way…"

With that, my vision turned black, as I heard someone calling my name.

I slowly opened my eyes again I thought I just see my demonic reflection again only he was replaced by familiar faces, Yukio and the others.

"Nii-san!" I heard Yukio, definitely with a worried tone in his voice, he was right next to me, it was then I noticed that I wasn't at my desk but instead lying on the bed, probably the medical room by the looks of things.

"You finally woke up, thank goodness." Shima spoke was that smile of his, then it was Eyebrows who spoke next.

"Geez, you know how much trouble you put us through, getting a heat stroke like that?" She commented. It was a heat stroke that I got, I know I was hot in the classroom but I wasn't expecting this.

"You got to drink some more water Okumura." Shima suggested to me with small laugh that came afterwards.

"Rin! I'm so glad that you are okay now." Another female voice, Shiemi was sitting next to Yukio, and then I noticed to the left the Gorilla named Suguro, glaring at me.

"You idiot, you can't even look after yourself!" He yelled at me, good to know that even when I passed out, he has the decency to yell at me. Figures, I would yell at him back but I don't the strength, maybe later. That's when I hear a quiet voice that coming from the direction to where Suguro is.

"Oh come on Bon. You say that and you were the first one to run up to him when passed out." It was Konekomaru, I lightly chuckled to myself, as I see Suguro looked on from Konekomaru's comment. Then it hit me, I'm not alone. I got my friends, sure when they found I was the Son of Satan, they were afraid of me, but they soon accepted me. I lightly gave a small laugh.

"So are you okay now, Nii-san?" Yukio asked me, I look at him, giving a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I replied. I wasn't alone; this is where I belong, with Yukio, Shiemi and the others. Of course, I'll never forget what HE said to me before I woke up.

_You WILL see things my way…_

I'll make sure that will never happen.

**A/N: And that's end of that, like I said I just got inspiration from a picture I found. Please tell me what you think, this the first time I done a story that isn't Sonic Related. If you think there's a way that I can improve on it, then please tell me. Also should this be a one shot or should I put up more chapters? **

**Please R&R, I'll see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to thank for the feedback that I was given and the many favs and follows. Well you asked for it, here's the next chapter. Feedback will be nice. This story will be in 3****rd**** person, just to let you know. **

**Where I Belong**

"For the 100th time, I'm fine!"

After Rin passing out in Yukio's class, the half demon had spent most of the time in the dorm that he and Yukio shared. Despite Rin actually fully recovered since yesterday, his younger brother refused for him to leave the bed, let alone his room, missing on both Cram and Normal school as a result. Yukio just sighed; he looked at his brother with a worried look.

"Nii-san, just rest for one more day for me okay?" He asked, "I've already told you, both Mephisto and Shura are fully aware of what happened to you and they said you can rest up until I believe you're ready."

"Yukio it's been 3 days, I think I'm ready." Rin said with a small growl in annoyance that escaped from him. "I'm bored, there's nothing to do."

"Have you finished the work that I gave you?" Yukio asked, wanting to drop the subject.

"Like I said, I have nothing to do." Was the answer the half demon gave him, which basically translates to, no, he hasn't in Yukio's head. The young exorcist gave another sigh before walking out of the room.

"I'm heading to Cram Class so stay here Nii-san." Yukio ordered, heading to the door, he then stopped to look back at Rin.

"And I want that homework done when I'm back. Understand?"

"Shut up and go already!" Rin replied with a yell, but the younger brother just gave a small chuckle before leaving the room. Rin lied down back to bed, giving out a sigh. He was a prisoner in the place he lived in. He actually was missing Cram School, sure there was a chance he would fall asleep in class but it was better than staying here, not to mention he hasn't seen his friends since the day he passed out. Seeing his Demonic Reflection really got him though, what would happen is he lost control like he did in the forest? He hasn't told Yukio of what he saw, heck that would make him panic more as he is now. If he knew how to control his flames, then maybe that thought will never happen, but by the look of things, it's going to take a while.

_Rin, are you okay?. _A voice echoed through his head, Rin slightly jumped a bit thinking it was his reflection but then he realised that it was his familiar, Kuro.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rin answered as Kuro leapt on his bed. "Yukio is just being a pain in the tail, as usual."

_Is it true that you passed out in class? _ Kuro walked up to him, giving him the sign to pet him, Rin understood and started to, starting with his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine though. Wish Yukio would understand though." He gave a small sigh.

_Rin, what exactly happened? I mean when you passed out?_

"Huh, oh it was nothing." Rin lied, gaining a glare from his small familiar.

_Don't lie to me Rin! _Kuro yelled. _I can feel that there's something bugging you. _

"Wha- how can you-"

_Instinct._ Kuro answered. _Not to mention, you're my master now, so I can tell when there's something wrong with you._

Rin just gave a small chuckle; he forgot that Kuro is a clever cat, as he started to rub his neck, making him purr some more.

"Well you got me there…" Rin admitted. "Well I guess I could explain, I mean there's nothing else to do really. Kuro, you know that I'm Half Demon right?

_Of course, and the other half is human._

"Well when I passed out, I saw my demonic self, he said that he was tired of being sealed in the Kurikara and pretty much wanted to be free, wanting to meet Satan…" Rin clenched his fist of just saying the name but some let it go and continued explaining to his familiar. "Then he said that no one would accept me…and I have nowhere that I truly belong…"

_That's not true! You have me Rin, along with Yukio and the others. You don't need to worry about it at all._

"You sure?" Rin asked, Kuro just gave him a smile and nodded with Rin only giving his smile. "Yeah I guess you have a point. Thanks pal."

_No problem, in return, you can make some Catnip Wine and your famous Sukiyaki! _

Rin couldn't help but laugh. It's good to know that he had someone else to relay on, in fact he felt better now he told someone what had happened to him. Maybe he'll tell Yukio, until then, he decided to keep it to himself.

"You wanted to see me, Sir Pheles?" Yukio asked, he was ordered to meet the Headmaster, disturbing his class. Yukio was a bit annoyed wondering why it couldn't wait until he was finished, but there was no point of complaining now.

"Oh I just wanted to know how Rin is doing." Mephisto answered with a grin. "We can't let him skip his classes; he's falling behind as he already is."

"Nii-san will be in classes tomorrow, I also gave him the homework I given to my students. If he even bothered to look it is something I'm not sure about."

"Well that's perfect to hear Okumura-sensei!" Mephisto shouted in joy. "Please remember when to tell Shura the great news."

"Is there anything else?" The young exorcist asked impatiently but the colourful headmaster simply just smiled at him.

"No. That would be all, you can head back to your class."

With that said, Yukio left leaving Mephisto alone once more in his office. The Honorary Knight looked on his desk to see a chubby green hamster on some snacks. The hamster noticed he was being watched and stopped chewing.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing big Amaimon, our younger brother is just recovering that's all. Hm, but I do believe he had an…unexpected encounter with himself…" The demon grinned to himself, the possibilities that unfolded to him were just amazing, it couldn't be ignored.

"Things just got more interesting~"

**That was Chapter 2 of Where I Belong done folks. So tell me on what you thought of it and how I could probably improve on it. See you soon. R&R**


End file.
